How and when can PreBabel (Proper) emerge?
Day twenty-seven -- How and when can PreBabel (Proper) emerge? Question -- from "Trailsend" -- Wait, wait. Do you see how many problems this will cause? As you stated earlier, a truly "universal" form of PB cannot emerge until you have encoded all natural languages into individual PB ciphers. ... Now, granted, I'm exaggerating a little. Technically, this only says that learning PB (Proper) would be equivalent to learning the lexicons of all of the world's languages. Answer -- Law 2 states: When "every" natural language is encoded with a universal set of root words, a true Universal Language emerges. Yet, in reality, when two natural languages are PreBabelized, the PreBabel (Proper) will begin to emerge. Thus, the learning PB (Proper) will not be equivalent to learning the lexicons of all of the world's languages. I am making a simplified scenario below. Mr. A (an American, knows not PreBabel (English)) is learning Japanese via PB (Japanese). Mr. J (a Japanese, knows not PreBabel (Japanese)) is learning Chinese via PB (Chinese). Mr. C (a Chinese, knows not PreBabel (Chinese)) is learning French via PB (French). quote="Trailsend"But as I showed above, even learning PB (English) from PB (Japanese) would be tremendously difficult./quote No, we do not need to know PB (English) in order to learn PB (Japanese) or PB (Chinese). If I did not make this point clear in my previous writing, I want to make it clear now. Many American kids are learning Chinese via PB (Chinese) while the PB (English) is not done yet, let alone for them to learn. After those learning, Mr. A and Mr. J can converse via Japanese. Mr. J and Mr. C can converse via Chinese. Yet, for Mr. A and Mr. C, the only possible pathway for their communication is by using PB (Japanese) by Mr. A and PB (French) by Mr. C. Yet, in PB (Japanese), (above, sea) = sky in PB (French), (near, heaven) = sky As an individual word, Mr. A might not know that (near, heaven) = sky at a first glance. Yet, in a context, he can figure it out very soon. There is a difference between learning and figuring out. Something which is needed to be learned is often not able to be figured out by oneself. Something which is able to be figured out by one is often needing no learning. In fact, PreBabel needs no learning at all. After a person is familiar with one PB (language x), he can figure out the PB (Proper). I did not and still do not ever envision that the PB (Proper) is learned as the "first" language. It is just a "come along" language after someone has learned one PB (language x). While the PB (language x) is a constructed language, PB (Proper) is an emerged language. So, your calculation below is not a good representation to the case of the PB process. quote="Trailsend" Step 1: Our Japanese speaker learns PreBabel (Japanese). (Difficulty X.) Step 2: Our newly-fluent PB (Japanese) speaker learns PB English. (Difficulty Y.) Step 3: Our now tri-lingual speaker learns English. (Difficulty Z.) /quote Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info